Bond Of Love
by Digital DragonLord
Summary: Actually it's a Dramance, but it fits Drama more than romance. Takari so plz R/R. Kari goes for a midnight walk and get's into some trouble.


Bonds Of Love

By DigiDragonLord

Kari tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep, her mind was filled with the images of a young, blond haired boy that she knew so well. Not once did she think of the brown haired boy who tried so hard to win her affections, but always failed. She sat up in bed and stared at the wall for a moment before deciding what she was going to do. She jumped out of bed and tiptoed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, it was warm outside so she didn't need long pants, she slipped these on and grabbed a shirt from her closet, she started for the door when she heard a floor-board creak out in the hall, she froze and waited, her shirt half on, she heard the toilet flush and Tai mumbling as he wandered back to his room, 

"Sora your so beautiful…" he seemed to be saying, Kari smiled at her brothers words, _man do I hear that a lot_, Kari thought, and at the same time thanked God that she and Tai didn't need to share a room anymore, they had moved into a larger apartment when Kari had turned twelve, and had been there already for two years (A/N: now you know their ages) but Kari was still thankful for it, she waited until she heard Tai's snores before she pulled her shirt on the rest of the way and slipped out of her room, she snuck toward the door, careful to step over the squeaky floorboard that had betrayed Tai's presence, and was soon outside. She started down the stairs and at the bottom headed off toward the park that was near their complex, she was very thankful that they lived so close to a park, she loved to walk along the paths late at night and listen to the crickets chirp and watch the moon, when it wasn't hidden by clouds. They also lived a lot closer to TK's apartment complex, thinking about the blond boy made her heart race. She had talked with Sora a few day earlier and had asked her out of the blue what love felt like…

  
"why do you want to know about love Kari? Don't you think your a bit young for that?" asked Sora.  
"No" replied Kari "you were about my age when you started in on Tai." Sora blushed, _I can't believe this, I've been outsmarted by my boyfriends little sister, _she thought. Sora was silent for a moment and then she spoke.  
"Kari, when you love someone, truly love someone, you get this feeling inside, like you have a part of you missing, and you only feel complete when they are around. I care so much for Tai that I would lay down my life for him." Kari was silent for a second before she thanked the girl and their conversation drifted back to current events.

Kari looked up at the moon and sighed.

"I don't know if that's how I feel for TK but, then again I'm not sure that it's not how I feel for him." she sighed again and walked on toward the park, not noticing the dark figures behind her.

TK had been sleeping peacefully, he had been dreaming that he had gotten up the guts to tell Kari that he loved her and she had kissed him, then the dream had gone to black and his mind had been filled with terror. Then he had woken in a cold sweat, his mind rattled, his sixth sense as his friends called it buzzed to him that there was something wrong, seriously wrong. The last time he had ignored the feeling he had been robbed minutes later when he turned down the wrong alley, but this he knew was much worse, for the sensation did not fade after a second, but it increased. He jumped from bed and pulled his pants on, he snatched a shirt from the closet and pulled it on as he started toward the door, he slipped his feet into a pair of sandals on the way out. _Where is it coming from,_ he thought, and as if to respond he felt a tug within his heart, it pulled him along the street and then off into the park.

Kari had been walking down one of her favorite paths when she heard footsteps crunch on the gravel behind her, she stopped and turned around, expecting to see one of the police officers that often patrol their area, but what she did see was two men walking toward her in the darkness.

"Who are you, I don't have any money" she called.

"Awww to bad, but we're not after yer money, come here little girl, you might as well try to enjoy it, 'cause you can't get away" growled the one in the lead. It took a couple of seconds for their intent to soak into Kari's brain, and when it did she turned around and started to run down the path, but she felt a large hand close around her arm, she screamed as another wrapped around her mouth and threw her to the ground.

"Be silent or I will shoot you" he hissed pointing a gun at her head, Kari was silent. _I can't believe that this is happening to me…_she thought as the other two swaggered up to her.

"I told you that you can't get away from us" the one in the lead said, "now we're going to have to be rough with ya, gag her" the one who caught her pulled a long strip of cloth from his pocket and tossed his gun to the leader. He bent down and wrapped it around her head several times and knotted it tight, effectively gagging her. "Now we begin, here you keep the gun on her" hissed the leader, he threw the gun to the man who had gagged her and started toward her, _oh my god_, she thought. 

TK was running now, the danger sense buzzed in his brain, like a wasp in a box, it buzzed in the corner of his mind, not a low drone, but a loud panicked one. He charged through the park, and not far away he caught sight of a group of people, three were obviously men and the other looked like a young girl, that was when he saw the glint of metal in one of their hands. TK turned toward them and snatched up a length of pipe that was lying next to the parks fountain, it was under repairs, and charged up.

The man on top of Kari was thrown off when a small form slammed into his side, with a angry grunt he flew a few feet before he stood, the form rolled to it's feet and smacked him in the ribs with something, there was a 'thunk' and the man was knocked over again, the man with the pistol took aim and fired, the silence pistol barked and the figure slumped to the ground, as it fell it passed through a shaft of moonlight, she caught sight of his face and she realized that it was TK, she screamed against the gag. 

TK felt a searing pain in his upper chest it was like a white-hot knife had been stabbed into his neck, it went on for what seemed like an eternity and then it ended, and then his body went numb. It seemed from a distance he saw his body hit the ground and then felt himself being pulled upward, first slowly and then with increasing speed he rose into the air and the air around him turned white, and then gold. He stopped before a great gate, it was wrought of stone and gold, standing before it was a tall man, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, like TK's, he was dressed in white armor and across his back was a golden broadsword that seemed to shimmer with an inner fire, twin wings, like those of an eagle, were folded at his back.

_"hello TK"_ the man said in a powerful voice.

"hello. Who are you?" asked TK. The man laughed.

_"I am Mielkezad, your guardian TK, you have died and I have come to guide you into your new life"_ he said, _"you were a good warrior during your short life, you did much good, now it is time for rest"_ TK started toward him, and then stopped, the circumstances of his death floated back to the fore of his mind, the three men now had Kari, and he didn't even want to know what they planned to do to her. 

"Mielkezad" TK said.

_"Yes TK?" _the angel replied.

"my friend, she was…well you know…" TK whispered. The angel's face fell.

_"Yes I know, she is alone with them, you did all that you could, there is to be no regrets. I am sorry that you were unable to help her…" _TK looked back over his shoulder to see his body lying on the ground, and the three men standing over Kari. He turned away.

"there must be something that I can do, Mielkezad I love her…" he said.

_"there is nothing you can do now…except…come here TK, I know of one who may be able to give you a chance to save your love" _TK stepped forward and Mielkezad wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him to his shoulder, Mielkezad snapped his wings out and flapped them once to stretched them and then flapped them hard, lifting them off. They flew through the air at an incredible speed, many things raced below them, but TK cared not, ahead he could see a palace growing in his sight, it was beautiful beyond description, as they flew Mielkezad sang in an un-earthly tone (A/N: DUH he's an angel!) TK could not tell what the words were but as they approached the palace TK discovered that is was not exactly a palace, it was a castle that was for sure, but not the same, he could not describe it. Mielkezad landed next to the gate.

_"TK, the Father resides within here, I must warn you not to look directly upon him, for if you do you will lose what may be left of your humanity, and your only chance at saving Kari" _Mielkezad said, TK nodded and Mielkezad pushed the door open and waited for TK to enter first. He stepped forward and entered a room that looked to be constructed of light and mist, he could feel a holy light shining upon his head but he did not look up, for he knew it to be the face of the Father and he remembered Mielkezad's warning.

**"_What is your need little son"_ **said a thundering voice, TK felt his body turn to jelly at the sound and he collapsed to his knee's, he suddenly felt so insignificant, he was wasting God's time with his requests…**_"This is not a waste of time, it is a good use of it. I know why you have come…tell me why you wish to return."_ **TK trembled for a moment before beginning.

"Well father…I know what those men have planned for her and I don't want that to happen to her…"  
**_"Why is that?"_ **God asked in a kind voice, the type of voice a teacher uses when expecting an answer that they already know. 

"Because that girl…I love her and I don't want her to be hurt, I would and I have given my life for her, but I did not use my head, I could have saved her, I don't want to have to live with the guilt that I could have done better, but above all I don't want her to have to live with what may happen to her, even if you only grant me life long enough to save her and then take me back, but I can't leave her at this…" TK trailed off, wondering what would become of his request. 

**_"You mean that you would leave your place in Paradise to return to the human world where you may not be appreciated, and take the chance that the girl that you love does not love you back?" _** asked God.

"Yes I would be willing to risk that, all for Kari. I love her more than my human life. If she would love another I would do my best to make sure that she is happy in her choice" replied TK, he could feel fear creeping into him from God's question, _did Kari care for another?_ He wondered, _no…my heart is safe with her, I know that, weather my place be friend or lover._ TK waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard a sound, it started low and then grew to such a volume that it rumbled around him…he knew what it was, it was laughter, God was laughing, it was not the mocking kind of laugh that he heard from other humans so often but it was a happy kind of belly laugh, like your favorite Grandpa or uncle would use when he hears something that makes his heart sing. 

**_"Very well Takeru, you may return. Your pure love for young Kari has convinced me to let you try, but remember, this is the only chance you will get so make good use of it, if you die again you can not return, so make sure to allow Kari an escape if you must die." _**said God. TK's heart jumped.

"You mean that I can go back!" asked TK.

**_"Yes you can…care for Kari for she is a good girl, take good care of her or I will have you back here so fast that you'll leave your hair behind"_ **God replied. TK nodded and said.

"Thank you so much for giving me another chance Lord, thank you so much" TK did not look up but from the feelings above him he could tell that God was smiling at him. 

**_"Go, Mielkezad guide him back to the human world, and stand by to take him back if he fails, good luck young Takeru"_** TK stood and bowed before he turned to Mielkezad, they jogged out the door and Mielkezad scooped TK up and jumped into the air, snapping out his wings. Once again Mielkezad began to sing in an unearthly tone but this time instead of opening a door, the world around them began to melt and shift. Seconds later they were hovering above TK's bloody body, nearby the three muggers were converging on Kari again. One was fumbling with his belt, and the other two were holding Kari down. TK felt hot rage burn through his body.

_"Takeru be careful, I cannot help you in this struggle, now go and help the girl"_ called Mielkezad, TK nodded as he felt the angel's arms release him and he sunk back into his body. TK felt his eyes snap open and a sudden sucking sound told him that the wound in his neck was being healed, and the lost blood was returning to his body, His arm reached out and came in contact with the cold steel of the pipe that he had grabbed before. Slowly as not to reveal his presence he rose. He could hear Kari's muffled screams and then there came a sound of flesh striking flesh and she fell silent, that set TK's blood on fire, with a animal roar he charged the three, They had not been expecting their other victim to rise again an were taken off guard, the man who had been working at his belt was the first to feel TK's pipe, right between the legs. With a grunt he fell over backwards and lay on the ground writhing in pain, _one down two to go_, TK thought. He swung again and smashed the pipe into the hand of the man who had the gun, he could hear the snap of bones as the pipe sent the gun flying into the air, that man fell back for a moment, the third man drew a knife and pressed it to Kari's throat.

"Back off or I slit her throat" he hissed. TK growled but lowered the pipe. "Drop it" the man said, pointing to the pipe. TK sighed and released the pipe, it landed on the ground next to his foot. The gunman scrabbled over to were the gun had landed and grabbed it with his unbroken hand. 

"Let me kill him, please let me kill him" grunted the gunman. 

"Later, I want this little hero to watch what we're going to do to the girl" replied his partner, the gunman didn't look happy but he nodded, he lowered the gun and walked over to kick the pipe away. TK made his move, he kicked the pipe as hard as he could, it hit a slanted rock like he had aimed for and bounced off, it flew up and hit the man in the face, with a scream he dropped the knife and his hands went to his bloody face, the gunman pulled his pistol up to shoot but TK was already moving, he snatched the mans hand with his right hand and brought his left down toward the man's wrist, he heard bones snap and the man screamed again and dropped the gun, TK jumped at him and slammed his finger into the man's neck, into one of the various knockout nerve points that he had learned about. The man dropped like a load of bricks. TK turned to deal with the one remaining man but he was gone, he had run off. 

TK took the gunman's jacket off and tore it into pieces, he used the strips to tie the two men up. He walked over to where Kari was lying, she was unconscious. They had torn her shirt down the center and her jeans were around her knee's, she had a large bruise on her cheek and a long cut above it. TK knelt next to her and pulled her shirt closed, he reached down and pulled her pants back up and buckled them closed. TK pulled his own shirt off and pulled it over Kari so that she wouldn't get a chill. He then gathered her up in his arms and started walking back to her apartment. He stopped only to call the police so that they could come and pick up the men before they woke. He gathered her up again and started back toward her apartment. 

TK pulled the spare key from it's hiding place and unlocked the door. He walked in and kicked the door closed, TK set Kari down on the couch and went over to the sink to get some wet rags and the first aid kit that the Kamiya's had. He laid one cool rag on her forehead and started to gently wash her cut with the other.

"whose there?" called Tai. TK looked up and saw Tai standing at the doorway to his room with a knife in his hand and whispered.

"It's just me Tai, I'm over by the couch, be quiet please." TK turned back to Kari and he heard the sounds of Tai putting his knife away and then the sounds of him coming closer.

"What the hell…?" said Tai when he saw Kari lying on the couch.

"OK TK what happened, you tell me and you tell me now, what happened to my sister!" growled Tai glaring at TK. TK glared back at Tai.

"You don't lower your voice and I won't tell you" hiss TK. Tai gritted his teeth and nodded. TK poured some peroxide on Kari's cut and when it finished bubbling he steriostriped it together. When he was done he turned to Tai who was sitting in an armchair nearby.

"don't freak Tai, and you better not get mad at Kari either once I'm done or I'll just take her to my apartment. I was asleep at my place when my danger sense woke me, I got up and you know what happened last time when Mimi almost got robbed out front of our apartment? Yea I told you guys the buzzing feeling faded when I woke? It got worse. I hopped out of bed and got dressed, I went outside and I felt it pull me to the park, I found Kari there, she was laid out on the ground and there were three men over them, I grabbed a piece of pipe and knocked two of them out, the other got away with a pipe mark on his forehead and a broken nose. They had intended to rape her, they tore up her shirt and had her pants down, but I don't think any of them had time to do it, I covered her up and gave her my shirt and carried her over here, I stopped on the way and sent the police to pick up the two that I had gotten. That brings us up to date then, any more?" ,_I don't think I'll tell him the rest, he may think I'm high or something, _he thought.

"I was wondering why you didn't have a shirt on, so what about her cut?" 

"I assume that it came with the bruise, I heard the first one hit her, that what pissed me off, he got the pipe between his legs." 

"no more than he deserved. You get some sleep in the chair, I'll try and meet the police down at the park and fill them in. You can let mom and dad know in the morning, or when Kari wakes." Tai got up and walked over to the closet and pulled his coat out, TK took the rag from Kari's head and went to cool it down again, Tai tapped him on the shoulder before he left. "TK, thanks" was all he said before he slipped out the door, TK went back to where Kari was lying and laid the cloth back over her forehead. He kissed her cheek and settled down on the floor next to the couch, that way when she woke he would wake with her. 

Tai jogged down to the park and found several cops there already, after informing the guard he talked to the sergeant and filled him in on what TK had told him. 

"I'm glad that your sister is OK, and tell your friend thanks, we found the third man about thirty yards away from the other two, he was unconscious, one man had both his wrists broken and the third guy is lucky to be alive, he looks more like someone smashed his nose with a bat. But could you answer something, near the crime scene we found a bullet, like it had just fallen to the ground from something. I've seen a lot of bullet in this job and I can tell that one was shot from the gun that we found nearby, it hit something but there's no tree's nearby and we found smashed grass around it, like something landed there but we have no idea what." Said the sergeant. Tai was as baffled as the cops but said.

"I have no clue on that, but I'll ask my friend when he wakes up. He's back at the apartment, last I checked he was taking care of my sister."

"Thanks for your help son, with the testimony of those two and the evidence all around us they have no chance in court. Have a nice night. I'll let you know if we need anything." Said the sergeant, Tai nodded and satisfied he headed back to their apartment. 

Kari woke in a panic, but not feeling the grass and tree bark beneath her she relaxed, she felt her couch underneath her, with a sigh she let her arm drop off the side of the couch, she felt it hit something soft and warm, she heard a grunt and TK's head came into her vision.

"TK?" she squeaked in surprise.

"And you were expecting Davis?" TK asked, Kari resisted the urge to smack him and said.

"I thought that they shot you."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"I know but it looked like they killed you!" TK looked at her with his deep azure eyes and said.

"They did." 

"Then how are you here?" 

"I met a good man and he gave me another chance to save you, now please don't tell Tai or our parents." Kari just stared at TK for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him, TK seemed surprised at her actions but soon kissed her back. Kari drew back blushing.

"Thank you TK for saving me…" she whispered.

"I was glad to do it" replied TK breathless. 

"do you know why I was out there?" asked Kari, TK nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, I was dreaming about you…" she looked at the floor blushing.

"I was dreaming about you when I woke up and came to help" replied TK, Kari felt his hand on her chin as he lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Kari I love you more than life it's self…" TK looked down at his feet.

"I love you to TK" whispered Kari. TK's head snapped up, they just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Kari heard a door close, she looked up to see her mom standing in the doorway to her room. She was staring at the two of them, Kari looked back at TK and for the first time noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she looked down noticing that she was wearing his shirt, it was one that he had custom made for them, it was a picture of the two of them, Kari had TK in a headlock and TK looked like he was begging for mercy but he was tickling her silly. Kari smiled.

"I want an explanation…but first I want a shower" Mrs. Kamiya said, Kari nodded and Mrs. Kamiya wandered over to the bathroom and disappeared into the bathroom, they were silent till they heard water running, then TK gathered Kari into his arms and kissed her again. When they broke TK said. 

"I give you my heart Kari, I love you and if you go i will never love again, for you have my heart and you have my love."

__

Love one another, 

care for your friends and family,

for they are one of the greatest gifts give to you.

Never give up and trust those that you hold close,

for in placing your trust in them, 

they may save you from disaster,

or they may save you.

Live and love,

hold no regrets for what you do.

A/N: Thanks for your time and for reading. Tell me what your thinkying, honestly want to know. One thing though, no flames for 'copying' logan, after reading numerous stories by him I decided to try my hand at the quotes at the end, and he said that I should try writing them, so no flames pleaz. 

Sayonara,

DigiDragonLord


End file.
